Naruto and the Untitled Vampire Date Story
by Jokerisdaking
Summary: Naruto becomes a creature of the night, a blood thirsty vampire, and uses it for the best use he can think of. Getting the ladies of Konoha to like him.


Naruto And The Untitled Vampire Date Story

Authors note: I don't own Naruto and I'm making no profit whatsoever with this story. This story takes place in a slightly AU setting. In this universe Naruto returned from his training with Jiraiaya and then helped rescue Gaara, and of course the Moryo incident happened. Then the Akatsuki went underground for some reason and several years have gone by with our characters living their ninja lives and aging a few years making them over 18 :)

The disembodied demonic essence continued to be pushed around through the night sky by the wind. It had no shape, nor form or even the tiniest bit of strength to fight against it. For years it had travelled wherever the wind deemed to take it. The formless essence had no choice where it went, it was just a whisper of what It used to be. It hadn't always been this way. There was a time when it had had a name, what was it, Moryo it thinks. It wasn't sure, it didn't have the energy to remember things anymore. There was a time when it had had great strength and power. But that was before the warrior had defeated him and the priestess had sealed him away. The essence didn't understand how it could have been sealed away and yet still be here. Maybe it was just a portion of what it once was that had been separated from the whole before the whole had been sealed. It tried to ponder these things in detail, as all it had anymore was the passage of time, but it was so hard for it to think. After all was said and done all the essence could do was float around in the wind and despair.

Naruto looked out the window of his apartment and felt a chill go down his spine. He didn't know why but something about night was creeping him out. He wished he had more to do tonight then sit around by himself in his apartment but on that front he was out of luck. Recently Naruto had begin to realize how alone he was these days and begun to seek out female companionship. He had asked Sakura and several other Kunouchi around the village out on dates recently and to his great disappointment they had, all of them turned him down. He didn't know what he was doing wrong; he had asked his friend Hinata what he she thought he was doing wrong in his quest for a date and she had suggested he keep trying and ask other girls he knew to go out with him. Then she blushed. He thought she might have been trying to tell him something more then she had but for the life of him he had no idea what. So here he was, alone in his apartment, bereft of female companionship, staring at the creepy night sky.

The essence, flowing on the wind, began to see things it hadn't seen in years, lights. It was over a village. It had been a long time since that had happened. It looked over the sea of light and felt its despair rise even more. Once upon a time it had been able to interact with the world below. It would give anything to have that power again. Damn that warrior clad in orange and imbued with the power of the nine tailed fox, for taking away the ability to touch and feel and move about the world. Damn him. The demonic essence stewed upon the memory of its vanquisher when it felt a familiar power emanating from one of the lights shining below. It was him, the bastard that had taken everything away from him, he was here. Rage fueled the essence, the likes of which it hadn't felt in years, the likes of which it hadn't even know it could feel anymore. The burning rage inside the essence soon began to fuel it with another feeling it didn't know it could feel anymore; power. With this power the essence began to move against the wind for the first time since it had existed like this. Slowly at first it began to move towards the one it hated more then anything else in the world. Then it got faster and faster. Its enemy was so close it could feel it. Closer and closer it got to its foe, its excitement building every second it got closer. Soon it would have revenge it was sure of it.

An increasingly lonely Naruto continued to stare wistfully out his window when he thought he saw something moving through the night sky. Was that smoke? Before he could ponder it further the smoke had moved out of the night and smashed through his window into his apartment. Before Naruto could react the smoke had entered his body through his nostrils and Konoha's number one knuckle headed ninja passed out onto the floor.

The essence didn't know why it had entered the orange warrior, it had wanted to kill him but when it was just within a few feet of his enemy, instincts it didn't know it had began screaming in its mind and made him enter its foe.

Naruto groggily returned to consciousness floating in a puddle of water. Where the hell was he? Wasn't he just in his apartment? Wait, he knew what this place was.

The Kyubi was confused when Naruto appeared in his realm when had hadn't called for him. It was rare for Naruto to come here on his own. Then the Fox saw that he and Naruto weren't alone in here. The fox didn't know what the smoke entity was, but every instinct it had screamed at him that it was dangerous. For the first time in a long time the Nine Tailed Fox felt terror.

The Kyubi turned to Naruto," wake up you damn brat, we're in danger."

Naruto turned to look at the fox with blurry eyes," what are you trying to do now you stupid fox?"

In a blind panic the Kyubi ignored Naruto's idiocy and said," we're in danger you stupid boy, we need to do something about that cloud of smoke over there befo."

The fox had no time to finish its sentence. To both's horror the smoke shot across the distance between itself and the fox in an instant, ripping through the Fourth's seal as if was nothing and began forcing itself onto the fox.

As soon as the essence saw the fox, all thoughts about Naruto vanished from its mind. All it knew was that the fox demon had what it needed. It didn't even know what "it" was really, but the smoke needed it. It moved past Naruto, passed through the flimsy seal separating it from its prey and was upon the fox.

Naruto stared at the sight before him and was both horrified and dumbfounded by what he was witnessing. The shapeless smoke, which had moments before set itself upon the fox had seemingly began eating the fox. As the fox struggled with the smoke that was consuming it, its attacker had begun to take on a bluish coloring where once it had been clear. The Fox struggle against its attacker even as it seemed to be devouring it and seemed for a moment like it might free itself from its attacker when suddenly the blue smoke grew fangs and used them to tear into the fox's flesh. The fox cried out, in what Naruto couldn't decide was defiance or terror when the wholeness of the fox was absorbed into the blue smokes new fangs and disappeared.

The blue fanged mass began to hang in the air pulsing, it's mass having grown considerably since sucking up the fox. Naruto was frozen were he stood staring at the blue figure floating in the air, convinced that nothing he saw for the rest of his life could ever surprise him after what he had just witnessed.

He was wrong.

The blue mass quickly formed into a prefect sphere hovering above the water in the fox's former cage. It hung there for a second more before the ball then turned into a blue liquid and poured itself into the water.

As it did the water took on the same blue tint as the liquid that had just poured itself into it.

Naruto moved towards the spot where the water had changed color to investigate. That would prove to be a mistake. As he approached the pool of blue water amongst the regular water the rest of the water soon began to become blue as well at an unbelievable pace. Naruto saw the tide of blue water began racing towards him and decided to leave his mindscape. He failed. Unable to leave this place he decided to try and run from the approaching ocean of blue. It was too late. A second later he was swallowed whole by the blue water. By that time though all the water in Naruto's inner mind was blue, he really had had nowhere to run.

Back in the real world Naruto's prone form remained unconscious on the floor. Nothing happened for a moment. Then his seal began to glow red, then the red slowly shifted to blue. The blue then stretched itself across Naruto's body making all of his skin blue in color. Then Naruto began to grow huge fangs inside his mouth. A smile crossed Naruto's face and then he awoke.

At that exact moment a lightning bolt shot across the cloudless night sky above Konoha. This dark omen made more then a few citizens of Konoha become startled and look up at the night sky, including a few konouchis whose lives would be changed in a very startling way very soon.

The creature that had been, and in many ways was still Naruto Uzuamki slowly stood up from the floor. Slowly at first, as if in a slight daze, but after a second to clear his head with more strength and confidence.

For a moment Naruto's head swam with new sensations and experiences. He had new memories. Memories of power, memories of being ancient, as old as the world itself, then a memory of...dying? Being killed by...himself? Then a haze of years in some kind of purgatory fluttering around aimlessly in the wind. He had his memories of his life as Naruto as well. Memories that made him think about Sakura Haruno. That was when another new sensation awoke within him; hunger, a deep all consuming hunger. Not just sexual hunger for Sakura, he had those feeling for her for years, but a new hunger altogether. A hunger for Sakura's blood, for her soul, a hunger to bound her to him for all of eternity.

A wicked, fang filled smile crossed Naruto's face. He knew what he needed to do, Sakura wouldn't turn him down this time. Naruto grabbed his orange jacket and a hat and used them to hide his now blue skin and headed out the door to go find his date for the evening.

Shikamaru and Choji walked down the main road of Konoha headed to Choji's favorite BBQ joint to grab some grub, drink some alcohol and watch a little TV after just returning to the village after a harrowing mission. Ino had harped at them for wanting to go to the BBQ place after just getting back but Shikamaru had dismissed her for being too troublesome. He and Chouji were hungry and in no mood to deal with Ino's complaints and demands right now, so they had bid their blond teammate adieu and headed towards their favorite eatery. Shikamaru was about to listen to chouji moan about how hungry he was again for the fifth time when a person walking the opposite way down the road rudely pushed between them without a word of apology to either of them and kept walking down the street. Shikamaru turned to say something to the rude individual when the figure turned and hissed at him. The Nara heir was startled by the bizarre behavior of this person but then he took a better look at the departing figure and realized it was Naruto and decided not to say anything. He didn't know why Naruto would be behaving like that but he had known Naruto for years. Naruto was his friend and Shikamaru was sure had had his reasons, even if they were weird ones only Naruto understood. Shikamaru turned to his Chouji, they shrugged in unison and continued on their way.

Naruto continued walking towards where he knew he'd find his intended date for the evening. The Konoha hospital. He could SMELL her inside. This was incredible! His sense of smell was always pretty good but now he could put an Inuzuka's nose to shame. Naruto paused for a moment and considered finding an Inuzuka female and doing doing her doggie style but thatthought was put aside by the same thought that stopped him from eating Shikamaru and Chouji a few minutes ago. He was saving his appetites, all of them, for Sakura Haruno. With said appetites growing every second Naruto stepped off the street and out of the night air and entered the hospital in search for his prey.

Sakura Haruno was doing the thing she was always doing on Saturday night, date night. Administering to patients on the 2nd floor of the Konoha's hospital or rather patient at this point in the evening. There was only person being tended to right now, a Genin suffering from chakra exhaustion brought on from training too hard. The hospital was all but deserted of staff at this point except for herself and nurse Matilda who were here as the night shift in case an emergency came in. Oh and Shizune was here too but she just in her office doing paper work, she wasn't seeing patients tonight.

Sakura turned to Matilda and said," I can take care of this from here Matilda, could you please go back to the front desk in case another patient comes in?"

"Of course doctor", Matilda answered in a quiet voice before turning and leaving the room. As soon as Matilda was out the door she quietly closed it, not wanting to disturb either the sleeping patient or Dr. Haruno. As Matilda closed the door she exhaled a tiny breath of relief to be out of Sakura's presence, Sakura Harunoe was a brilliant doctor but being around her could sometimes be a little "intense". Doctor Haruno was very critical of mistakes and very quick to anger, honestly Matilda was a little intimidated by her. Okay, a LOT intimidated by her.

Realizing that she needed to stop dilly dallying and return to her duties Matilda took another breath of air, brushed one of her purple strands of hair out of her vision and started walking to the desk.

Matilda was a very pretty thing. She was a little on the short side for being nineteen years of age but she made up for that with gorgeous purple hair in a cute little bob haircut and a nearly perfect hourglass figure. Of course being a tomboy, she was completely unaware of how pretty she was. Even if she knew however it wouldn't have mattered to her. Her job was the only thing important to her. All Matilda had ever wanted to do in her life was help people, to ease their pain. That's why she had chosen to just be a nurse and not to go to the ninja academy, she wanted to heal people, not hurt them. While chakra training would have helped her career and increased her skill set it also might have meant being sent to the battlefield, and Matilda had no desire to hurt anyone. Her good looks had nothing to do with making her a good nurse. Realizing she was letting her pondering distract her again she cleared her mind and finished making her way to the triage desk.

As soon as Matilda finished sitting down a shadowy figure clad in orange entered the room and began to make his way over to her desk.

Matilda wasn't sure of the identity of the figure but he seemed familiar to her.

The man in the orange jacket finally made his way to stand in front of Matilda and her desk but stood there without saying a word, without even moving a muscle. He just stood before her as silent and motionless as death.

There was something about the person in front of her, the silence that seemed to emanate from him that scared Matilda deeply.

She sat at the desk for a minute, fidgeting nervously in her chair. They both stared at one another waiting for the other one to speak first before Matilda, unable to stand the silence for another minute, decided to speak first.

"Hello sir, can I help you wi..."

In a flash, the terrifying mans hand shot forward and grabbed Matilda's head. Before she could protest or react the figure brought her head down hard bashing it into the desk, sending Matilda into the land of unconsciousness.

"Helloooooooo nurse," Naruto said in amusement.

He just sat there for a moment watching the now sleeping nurse and enjoying his handiwork. Then he noticed that she had started to bleed from a a newly formed cut on her forehead. Naruto's hunger for blood began to well up from within him and he began to move his fangs towards her throat when he heard a voice calling from examination room 9.

"Matilda what was that noise, is everything okay out there," questioned Sakura from the other room.

Naruto froze over Nurse Matilda for a second and decided to save his appetite for the real fixation of his hunger tonight. He looked one last time at her bleeding forehead.

A wry smile crossed his forehead," a small snack won't hurt".

Naruto's tongue came out of his mouth and he licked the tiny trickle of blood that was moving down Matilda's forehead.

Then he started to move towards the room his date for tonight was in.

Sakura thought she had heard a commotion coming from the triage desk outside and had called out to Matilda to see if everything was alright. When she hadn't responded Sakura had decided to go check on her when the young Genin, her patient began moaning from the hospital bed. In concern Sakura returned to her patient and began to give her another medical scan.

A smile crossed her face, her patient was still fine. Chakra exhaustion can be a very unpleasant thing to experience. She'd known that since she was a Genin herself from all the times she had watched her teammate train himself into chakra exhaustion more times then she cared to count.

This Genin, Miho Yamanaka, reminded her of her teammate more then a little bit. This hadn't been the first time Miho had been here for chakra exhaustion. She was just like Naruto, she trained way to hard.

Thinking about Naruto caused Sakura's smile to turn into a frown. He had asked her out on a date again today. She really wished he'd stop doing that, stop putting in her in that position. Sakura didn't like saying no to him, he was her teammate and she cared about him deeply, she just didn't care about him like that. She loved Naruto but not in the way he wanted and there wasn't really anything on this earth that could change her feelings; nothing!

On more then one occasion she had sat him down and explained this to him. Kind at first but later more firmly when he persisted in asking her on dates.

Naruto was a good friend and kind man but it should have been obvious to him since their academy days that he wasn't her type. She preferred dark haired men who were strong and silent.

Sakura tucked her now sleeping patient into bed when to her surprise the door to the exam room opened and a quiet figure walked in. A figure Sakura immediately recognized. Much to her annoyance the person was the very person she had been mulling over just seconds ago. He was wearing his coat and covering his face for some reason but she'd have been able to recognize him by just his silhouette anywhere.

"What in the hell is he doing here" Sakura muttered, though to her annoyance she was pretty sure why he was here. She couldn't believe she'd have to have this talk with him twice in one day!

"Why Sakura I'm here for our date," Naruto replied to her whispered question with a cheery voice.

Sakura was shocked for a moment that he had been able to hear her whisper but then she fully registered what he had just said and an angry fire began to grow in her belly.

"Naruto, you idiot, I can't believe your making me have this talk with you twice in one day but for the second time today, and dammit, this better be the last time ever, I'm not going out with you, I will NEVER go out with you, ever. Your my friend and teammate and nothing more, stop trying to make something happen between us because nothing will, ever."

As she said this Sakura raised her fist and began to flex it menacingly. Sending a threatening gaze Naruto's way to accompany it.

As for Naruto, just seeing Sakura, his prey of choice finally standing before him began to make his loins burn even hotter, to make the juices within flow and made him desire to make her juices flow within him too in a moment.

Furthermore, her threatening gestures didn't even remotely intimidate him, for a moment he remembered that they used too, they just filled him with a need to dominate her.

A cruel smirk crossed his face

"Aw c'mon Sakura, don't be like that, just imagine all the fun we'd have if you'd just pry that overly serious, book smart, Sasuke obsessed stick out of your ass, hopped onto that examination table over there with me and let us grind our forms together till I make you cry out in orgasm!"

Sakura blinked once, then twice, then she got over her speechless shock caused by what Naruto had just said and the angry fire in her belly transformed into a white hot furnace.

"NARUUUUTOOOOOOOO," bellowed Sakura before she brought her prompted fist back and then plowed it into Naruto's face, knocking his hat off and sending him spiraling into a wall leaving an indention in it before he crumpled to the ground.

Naruto was sprawled out on the ground for barely a second before he rose back to his feet, taking a moment to brush some wall plaster of his shoulders, sporting an amused grin on his face the whole time he did it.

Sakura then got her first unobstructed look at her oddly behaved teammate and saw his now blue skin and yellow eyes. Immediately her anger mellowed and her medically trained mind kicked into action.

What was wrong with Naruto? Was his appearance and attitude connected? Was it some kind of disease or poison? A jutsu gone wrong? A side effect of having the fox demon within him?

Maybe he had originally came here because he was sick, it was a hospital after all. Then, after he got here, his conditioned worsened and it had affected his state of mind.

Whatever the cause there was something wrong with Naruto and as his doctor it was her job to help him. She needed to examine him.

Now fearing that his new attitude was due to an illness Sakura dropped her threatening disposition and adopted a more calm demeanor.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for hitting you, maybe you should come sit over here on exam bed B and let me examine you so we can be sure I didn't hurt you."

Naruto's face took on an uncharacteristically leacherous look," Sakura if you wanted to get me into bed all you had to do was ask."

Sakura had to resist groaning, his brain had to be altered to think she'd want to get into bed with him.

She sighed.

"Look Naruto I want to help you, but us getting togethor in a romantic way will happen over my dead body."

Naruto smiled, exposing his fangs to his long time crush.

"Okay", he said.

And then advanced towards her.

Shikamaru sat next to Chouji in the bar at the BBQ they had just finished eating at. While his friend was transfixed by the tv in front of him Shikamaru was unable to concentrate on the tv. He was still bothered by Naruto's weird behavior from before. As more and more time had passed by Shikamaru had regretted not stopping Naruto for an explanation for him acting so strangely.

"Hey Shika, you need to stop daydreaming and watch the show, you've been missing out on the best part!"

Naruto continued to roughly push his member into Sakura's blue skinned vaginal area bringing the both of them to another one of several orgasms the fornicating couple had experienced in the last several minutes.

Naruto was in a state of pure bliss. He couldn't remember another time in his life when he felt more sated then he did right now. Sakura had fulfilled all the needs he had felt swimming around inside him since he had been recreated this evening, hell she had sated some desires he'd had since before even that. Sakura had quenched the new thirst he had been feeling since earlier this evening when he had sank his fangs into her throat and drank her dry; she hadn't even put up a fight. His beautiful teammate really hadn't expected him to pounce on her and sink his teeth into her throat. The look of surprise and then fear that had crossed her face had been delightful. Then when she awoken after his attack a few moments later she had helped him sate the other urges he had felt for her. His once disinterested teammate had allowed him to do anything he had wanted to her after she had awoken.

Naruto began to feel another release building within him and he continued his ministrations on his partner.

Sakura was in heaven, experiencing a kind of pure rapture then she'd ever known one could feel. She had been of course startled when Naruto had bitten into her throat, she briefly experienced a feeling she could only describe as slipping into oblivion. Then, when she had awoken she had been confused for a second, filled with new cravings and even some memories she didn't think were her own. She had looked at her skin, it was now just as blue as Naruto's was and realized that she was completely unconcerned. She knew in her gut that her skin should be like that now, it was natural. Then she had felt the elongated fangs in her mouth and was as unconcerned about them as she had been about her now blue skin. Sakura knew she would need them to feed, feed upon the only sustenance she craved now; BLOOD! Then she had looked upon Naruto and felt a new and very deep and oddly satisfying feeling of subservience to him, and the more she looked at him the more her eyes were opened about who he was to her and what he now meant to her.

Then he made a sexual advance towards her and she was only too happy to comply.

The sex was so good, he filled her so much in so many ways. How foolish she had been before to deny his pleas for her companionship, to spurn him as she had. Naruto was everything to her, everything. He was her companion, her soulmate, her master! Any whim or request he would make of her from now would be her happy command.

He was her blue skinned Adonis, her god!

As Naruto continued to push into her she began to feel another climax begin to build within her. Sakura knew she'd need to feed soon but first she needed to heed and satisfy herself and her master first.

In the bed on the other side of the room, the Genin Miho Yamanaka looked at what her doctor and the yellow haired man where doing and blushed.

Shizune looked up from the paperwork that was scattered all over her desk distracted by all the noise coming from down the hall. What on earth was going on in examination room 9?


End file.
